primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Extinction Event Episode 3.4 Episode 3.6 Episode 3.10 Episode 4.1 Picture This Episode 5.5 |deaths = 17 (Extinction Event) 3 (Episode 5.5) }} Tyrannosaurus Rex was one of the most famous dinosaurs from the Cretaceous period living in America. In Primeval ''Extinction Event At least a pair of Tyrannosaurs appear in the forests of Siberia. One female in particular, referred to as Baba Yaga in allusion to the chicken house the Russian witch lives in, wreaks havoc killing a Torosaurus infant and eleven people before killing a male Tyrannosaurus who kills Medyevin. During her intrusion upon the military camp, she attacks and kills three of the Russian military before giving chase to Abby Maitland and Nick Cutter who tranquilise her only to find her awakening a few minuites later. She continues to thrive in the Siberian forests after the forest fire as witnessed by Abby. At least two more Tyrannosaurus are seen through the Late Cretaceous anomaly. One kills a Pachycephalosaurus directly in front of Jenny Lewis, Helen Cutter and their military escorts. Another is seen by Cutter, Connor Temple, Abby, a team of scientists and a team of Russian military killing an Anatotitan. The Tyrannosaurus in the novel are described as one of the most terrifying creatures the team ever encounters, as they attack swiftly and silently despite their large size. Baba Yaga, in particular, has taken a liking for human flesh. Series 3 Jenny Lewis mistakedly identifies the Giganotosaurus that had rampaged out onto an airport runway as a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She is promptly corrected by Connor Temple. (Episode 3.4) When arriving in a Cretaceous forest, Connor used the T-Rex ("obviously") to Danny Quinn as an example of what they might encounter. (Episode 3.10) Episode 4.1 Matt Anderson says that the maximum setting on the largest Electro Muscular Disruption Device can bring down a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is right as this happens in Episode 5.5. Picture This Captain Hilary Becker and Jess Parker of the ARC must deal with a Tyrannosaurus Rex in an art gallery. Episode 5.5 A T-Rex comes through an anomaly during the 2011 Convergence and rampages through London, eating fleeing citizens. It then fatally attacks Lucy and leaves her friend, Jenna, traumatized. When Jenna tries to return to Lucy's body, the T-Rex attacks her, but Matt drives his car right in front of it and trips it as it snaps its jaws towards Jenna. Jenna hides in the car and the T-Rex bumps it until Matt shoots it until it collapses. It is presumably either returned through the anomaly or kept in the menagerie. However if it was kept in the Menagerie it would be dangerous for the other creatures like the Mammoth. Most people have said they have always wanted to see a Mammoth Tyrannosaurus fight, however the ARC team would not let this happen. Non-Canon In the future, at least one Tyrannosaurus Rex becomes caught up in Chaos, an anomaly creature. Gallery 519px-Picture_19.png 520px-Picture_21.png 722px-Picture_15.png TyrannoRex.JPG.jpeg Zz.jpg Zzz.jpg T-Rex Extinction Event.PNG|The Image used to represent the T-Rex on the cover of ''Extinction Event Extinction Event Book Paperback Re-mastered.png|Extinction Event T.Rex re-mastered to Primeval style. T.Rex 2.png T.Rex 1.png Trivia *''T. rex'' was made famous when it appeared in the Jurassic Park films, although ever since its discovery, in 1902, Tyrannosaurus ''has always been highly popular - in fact the most famous Dinosaur ever found in the eyes of the general public, by far. * ''Tyrannosaurus, was the dominant predatory Dinosaur of Late Cretaceous lands of North America. It also potentially lived in Asia, however, most paleontologists now consider this asian tyrannosaur to be a slightly smaller relative; Tarbosaurus bataar. * Tyrannosaurus dwarfed modern terrestrial predators. Standing over 4m tall at the hips, measuring 15m long and weighing in at around 7 to 9 tons,its size makes it the third largest carnivorous dinosaur in history and the 8th largest carnivore in the history of the planet * The teeth of Tyrannosaurus are very large. The largest tooth measured a full 30cm in length, including the root (which could account for over half the full tooth length). It had some of the largest teeth of any theropod, Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus being its to main competetors for the largest. However, Giganotosaurus had thin blade like teeth ideal for cutting. Spinosaurus had massively thickun serrated teeth ideal for puncturing, but Tyrannosaurus had banana like teeth ideal for crushing. * Even though Tyrannosaurus ''was huge, it is known that several large Theropod Dinosaurs that were as large or perhaps slightly larger. ''Giganotosaurus ''and ''Carcharodontosaurus were about as large as Tyrannosaurus, although the two are closly related to each other, they are only distantly related to Tyrannosaurus. A theropod that lived alongside Carcharodontosaurus named Spinosaurus could have been a full 4m longer than any of the previous three, and at least 50% heavierr than them. * Tyrannosaurus could eat 70 kilograms in one bite - about the same weight as an average healthy Homo Sapiens Sapiens! * It is quite likely that baby Tyrannosaurus posed primitive 'proto-feathers' that would have resmebled fluff. Interestingly, it is possible even the large adult would have retained at least some of this fluff. * A relative of Tyrannosaurus named Albertosaurus has been found in large numbers. This could indicate either social behavior or a congregation of predators around a tar pit or some other form of mass grave. * Its short form T. rex is also misspelled as T-rex. *Despite having visibly very small arms, about as long as a humans, those arms were extremely heavily muscled at the biceps alone may have been able to lift a full 200kg. These strong arms may have helped prop the animal up from a sleeping position, or helped in mating. * Tyrannosaurus rex, mean Tyrant Lizard King, in Latin. * For its size, Tyrannosaurus was suprisingly fast for a dinosaur. It is reliably estimated to have been able to run between 17 and 25 mph. * Tyrannosaurus is estimated to have the most powerful bite force of any animal on the planet. * It is the 5th largest creature ever encountered by the team * This dinosaur cause more deaths than any other dinosaur in the series and creature in the novels * This is presumably another example of creatures from the anomalies influencing mythology, as its enormous, chicken-like legs and feet very closely resemble that of the Russian witch, Baba Yaga. This is presumably due to the Tunguskan Anomaly having repeatedly opened and closed, on a regular basis, for several centuries. Presumably, several creatures came through, including the Tyrannosaurus rex, which might have been seen by the ancient Russians, and had been incorporated, into their mythology. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Older Novels Creatures Category:Series 5 Category:Theropods Category:Creatures that cause deaths